Always Mine
by SpencerRemyLvr
Summary: a bit of smut with no real, serious plot


_This is basically smut with barely an attempt at a plot._

 _It's also AU with Spencer as a Summers brother and Remy never joined the X-Men_

* * *

The night was too quiet. Too boring. Spencer felt like he'd wandered most of the halls of Xavier's home at least _twice_ now and he still hadn't found himself anything to do.

Spencer was on his annual vacation to see his brother and it was something that he wouldn't miss unless he absolutely had to. It just, sometimes it took him a bit to switch over from 'agent' to 'little brother'. Especially when the BAU had been so busy lately with case after case after case. It had left Spencer feeling like he was almost constantly on alert. There was this sense of readiness and a sort of preparedness for action that came with working serial killer cases. You were always looking for the next clue, the next bit of information, always ready to think and do and move, most of the time rushing against a clock of some sort to try and stop a monster before they struck again. Too long like that and a person could start to burn out. That was why their Unit Chief, Aaron, made sure that the team got two weeks' vacation each year. It didn't always work out—the Fisher King came to mind—but for the most part it did.

Going on vacation always worked the same for Spencer. It took anywhere from three to five days just to fully unwind from work, depending on how busy they'd been, and to switch himself out of that agent mindset and back into being just a regular little brother visiting with his oldest brother. After that, he was able to relax and just enjoy his vacation.

Right now he was still in day three of this and he was pretty sure it was going to take a full five days for him to unwind enough to relax. Sleep was a hard thing to come by for him at the moment and he had taken to wandering just to try and get this restless feeling to settle. This evening was going to be a long one. It wasn't even a normal bedtime yet and he was already extremely restless.

His wandering finally led him in the direction of the control room where he knew his brother's lover was currently on security detail. Spencer casually strolled into the room, a smile on his lips when he saw the feral man kicked back in his chair, watching the cameras and smoking a cigar. He looked up at Spencer's entrance, a hint of a smile flashing over his lips at the sight of the kid he'd taken on as a baby brother. "Hey, kid."

"Hey, Logan. How's it going up here?"

Logan shrugged one shoulder and turned is eyes back to do another sweep of the screens. "Nothin' exciting. What about you? You got something you need or you just looking to fix your boredom?"

"I just wanted to come and see my favorite brother." Spencer joked lightly. He enjoyed the way it made Logan grin at him.

He knew that he couldn't bother him too much, not while Logan was on security detail, but he could get some kind of entertainment. Or, at least, that had been the plan. He hadn't expected to see Logan sit up suddenly and start quickly scanning through the cameras with an extra alert look on his face. Immediately Spencer stepped up behind his chair. "What's going on?"

"Alarm triggered." Logan snapped.

His temper didn't bother Spencer. He knew it wasn't directed at him. Ignoring it, he turned his eyes to the screens as well, prepared to help in any way he could. There was nothing on the camera, yet he noted which alarm it was that had been triggered. When he saw which one—or more accurately, which one had been hit _without_ hitting the alarms around it—he didn't realize that he grinned. "Well, hello." He murmured. He forgot about Logan completely in that moment. Without saying anything else, he turned and hurried off down the hallway. He didn't go outside to check the alarm that had been triggered. No, he knew better. He hurried down toward his room, mindless of Logan calling to him. Well, now, so much for being bored.

When he got to his room, he didn't turn the lights on, but silently padded over to the wall by the window. There he stood as carefully and quietly as possible, drawing his shields tightly around himself to try and mask his presence in the room. Then he waited. It only took a moment longer. There was no sound to warn him before the window to his room suddenly slipped open. He held still as a figure appeared on the sill. With one last soft breath, Spencer shot an arm out, grabbing hold of the arm nearest him. One great tug brought the person flying into the room and Spencer launched forward. The body he slammed into met him easily, twisting with him so that they rammed up against the wall. They weren't still for long. With moves quicker than any here would've given him credit for, Spencer reversed their positions so that he was pinning the other body against the wall.

A great shove had them flying into the desk, sending things crashing. Still the two grappled, each trying to control the other. A sharp grin was on Spencer's face, feral enough to do Logan proud. They paid no attention to the footsteps racing towards the room. The door flung open and light filled the room, blinding his opponent. Taking advantage of that, Spencer twisted once more and shoved forward. At the same time, he grabbed the man's wrists and lifted them above his head, calling energy to his hands and making a band to hold overtop the man's wrists.

He left the band of energy there and dropped his hands down. With one hand he wiped at the little bit of blood trailing from his lip. The man against the wall didn't look the least bit bothered by his position. If anything, he looked pleased. Lips were curved up in a grin that was cockier and much more sexual than one would expect for someone who had just broken in and was restrained against the wall. Auburn hair was mostly spilled from a ponytail, hanging loosely around his face, somehow still managing to look good. Spencer looked him over from head to toe, taking in the black body armor he wore and the dark trench coat as well as the black gloves that allowed his thumb, index and pinky finger to be free. It amused him to see that sunglasses still perfectly sat on his face, not knocked off by their fight.

By the door, Scott, Logan, Jean, and Rogue were all watching as the intruder grinned at Spencer and said "If it wasn't fo' de light, y' woulda lost. De damn t'ing blinded me." The words were spoken with a thick Cajun accent that took just a second to sift through and understand.

Spencer grinned right back at him. "Always use your advantages. Isn't that right?"

"Dat's right _, mon bijou._ Y' always use every advantage." That was said with a sexual edge and a leer that made Spencer chuckle. The Cajun undulated just a little bit, a teasing little move, leaving no doubt what he meant by taking advantage.

Snorting, Spencer lifted an eyebrow. "If I let you go, are you going to behave?"

" _Moi? Mais non,_ cher!" He looked offended by the idea. "Where's de fun in dat?"

Someone cleared their throat, drawing Spencer's attention to the people in the doorway. He found Scott standing at the front of the group, arms crossed over his chest. "Mind explaining what's going on here, Sherlock?"

That question served to remind Spencer of a few facts he'd let himself _not_ think about. The biggest one being that no one here knew the man he had pinned against the wall. The second one—he was going to have to introduce them now. Great. This was going to be extremely interesting. While Scott didn't actually _know_ the man, he knew _of_ him. He'd recognize the name once Spencer said it. Whereas Alex had actually met the man before, Scott had only ever heard of him, and only little bits. Spencer was very cautious about what he shared about this particular person. Partially because he was a part of Spencer's life that most didn't know about and that Scott didn't like and partially because, well, it had just been smarter and safer this way. Now apparently he wasn't going to get a choice. He wouldn't have had such a problem simply introducing him to Scott as a simple friend. But this entrance he'd had to make, it made things rather different and difficult.

With a wave of his hand, Spencer dismissed the energy band he'd made. The Cajun slipped his hands down and gracefully pushed away from the wall to execute an elegant bow, flourishing his coat as he did. " _Bonne nuit, mes amis._ M' names Remy LeBeau and it's a pleasure to meet y'." The words came out as a husky little purr.

Spencer had been right—Scott recognized the name. Hearing it had Scott's eyebrows going up. "You're Remy? As in, friend-since-childhood Remy?"

"One in de same, mec." Remy said easily.

"Okay." Pausing, Scott shook his head, taking that bit of information and moving on to his next question. "And you're breaking into this house and fighting with my brother…why?"

True to form, Remy shrugged one shoulder nonchalantly. "Why not? It's fun, _non_?" He turned to look at Spencer as if suddenly remembering something. "Speaking of, how'd y' know? What'd I miss?"

"An alarm I installed just for you. If you want to know what it is, you find it." Despite his nerves and discomfort, Spencer's grin was just a little smug. "I put it in myself."

"I'll find it, don't y' worry. Y' got de bones of a decent system started. Dere's holes, though. Was too easy to get here. _Merci Dieu_ Remy came fo' y'." Remy's look transformed to a slight scowl and he switched smoothly from English to Cajun, excluding the rest of the room from the conversation. " _It would've been easy to take you if I'd been using my powers. It's a damn good thing I came when I heard. You need someone watching your ass. I would've been here faster but I took a trip out of country and didn't find out anything until a few days ago_."

That startled Spencer enough that he didn't think before responding in the same language. " _Heard? Heard what? What's going on?_ "

" _We need to talk somewhere that isn't as conspicuous, my dear. And that doesn't have so many ears listening in._ "

Well that didn't make him feel any better. Spencer stared at Remy's face for a long moment, debating his options. Then he turned to look at his brother. "Scott?" That was all he said; all he needed to say. His big brother knew how to read the countless other words hidden inside that single one. He gave Spencer a look that clearly told him he was going to be explaining himself later before he turned to address the group. "All right, everyone, let's clear out and leave the brat and his playmate alone." He turned back to Spencer last time, eyebrows going up and in that sometimes creepy way he had of using his eyebrows to express things the way most people did their eyes. This one was a warning, a clear 'I'll get answers later', and then he was gone as well.

Spencer waited not only for the door to shut but for the footsteps and emotional signatures to get far enough away. Then he cast a quick check with the electrical energy in him to make sure that there was nothing in his room to listen in—even though he'd already checked earlier. Only then did he open up his eyes and look up at Remy. A mostly fake scowl touched the young mutant's face. "You couldn't have gotten a hold of me in a normal fashion?" He murmured with annoyance.

Smirking, Remy slid his arm around Spencer's waist and pulled him in, giving his ass a squeeze that made Spencer chuckle before settling his hand on his hip. The touch wasn't unusual; it was the norm for them. Spencer had long ago gotten used to the way Remy touched with him. The man was just physically affectionate. "I got m' reasons."

"You always do. They just aren't always _good_ reasons."

Remy didn't bother denying it. He actually grinned as if he were proud. All Spencer could do was roll his eyes. Lifting his arms, he tucked them in and let his hands settle over the front of Remy's shoulders, long fingers curling over them. "What's going on, Rem?"

"Y' got some real nasty people comin' after dis fine ass, cher." The hand on his hip slid back again to give his ass another squeeze. The playful tone was belied by the worry that Spencer could feel from his friend.

There had to be more to it than that. "I almost always have someone trying to come after me. Between being Scott and Alex's brother, a mutant, a mutant at the FBI, and a known associate of _yours_ , there are plenty of people who'd like to come after me. What makes this time any different than any of the others?"

What Remy said next was the very last thing Spencer had expected. His voice was all seriousness as he told him, "M. Chat called. He couldn't call y' directly without potentially tippin' dem off, _mais_ it don't look suspicious fo' him to call Remy. Someone tried to hire him to bring y' in." His arms went even tighter for a moment and his love, protectiveness and possessiveness all flared brighter. "If Remy thought it'd do any good, he'd take y' away tonight. _Mais_ y' wouldn't go and it wouldn't do no good anyway. Dey get word y' leave and dey'd just send more after y', or dey'd take someone here and use em as a hostage to get y' home. _Non_ , de best choice is to stay here and try to figure t'ings out so we can take care of it."

Dammit. This hadn't been how he'd planned on spending his vacation. If someone wanted him bad enough to try and get _Creed_ to come after him, they had to be serious. You don't hire someone like Victor Creed on just a whim. The only reason that Spencer wasn't currently being stalked by one very dangerous feral was that Spencer was connected to Remy, and Victor and Remy had this very strange sort of friendship where they hated one another, often tried to kill each other, and yet still worked together. Victor seemed to be of the same mindset as Bella Donna—"No one's allowed t'kill y' two 'cept fo' me." Belle had been known to tell them.

Sighing, Spencer dropped his head forward, letting his forehead thunk down against Remy's shoulder. "Can't you ever bring me _good_ news?"

"Sure." One of the hands on his hips moved to his back and slid up, trailing over his spine with a slight scratch of nail that never failed to make Spencer shiver, going up and up until long fingers could slide into his hair. Then, with a suddenness that made him suck in a breath, they tightened in his hair and yanked his head back. Spencer found himself staring up into Remy's face. The Cajun was smirking at him. Remy leaned in and let their lips sit just a breath apart. "I'm here."

Spencer couldn't help the quirk to his lips. All of this aside, yes, he had to admit that was good news. Even if the circumstances that had brought Remy to him sucked, the fact that he was here was good. It was always good. There was never a time that seeing Remy was a bad thing.

The relationship between them was strange and to the outside was probably rather confusing. They weren't 'dating' or married or anything like that, but no one who saw them together could doubt how much they loved one another. But life and circumstances didn't exactly make it easy for their lives to mesh together. Remy was a thief—a professional thief who was damn good at what he did and who loved his work—and Spencer was a Fed who was secretly a mutant and who no one knew was related to people who were considered terrorists. A traditional relationship wasn't exactly what either of them were capable of having, or even what they wanted. What they wanted, what they had, was _this_. This thing where they could go apart and come back together after days, weeks, months even, and they never had to question what was there between them, never had to worry if the other was still there or still interested. Either one might see someone else, might even sleep with someone else, but when they were together, they were _together_. Spencer was Remy's and Remy was Spencer's and that's just the way it was.

That knowledge gave Spencer an ease he had with no one else in his life. It let him relax now, his body leaning in to rest against Remy's, his head tipping up a little more to take the kiss that was just right there, teasing him. His hands curled into the lapels of Remy's jacket and he held on tight when Remy leaned down and gave him exactly what he wanted.

The kiss wasn't sweet. After so long apart, it wasn't a gentle coming together that they wanted. Remy pressed in, taking his mouth, claiming it, and Spencer gave back as good as he got. He loved the hard press of Remy's mouth against his, the firm feel of the hand in his hair and the other one that slid to press against the small of his back and yank him in close. He moaned when he felt the flick of a tongue against the seam of his lips and he easily opened up to let Remy's tongue in to tease and taste and take.

When they pulled apart, Spencer's eyes were heavy lidded and his lips felt swollen and just slightly tingly from the light rasp of facial hair.

Remy was smirking at him again. "I'm here, cher, and I aint gonna let shit happen to y'." Leaning in, he bumped his nose against Spencer's, letting them brush together in a sweet gesture amidst all the protectiveness and possessiveness that was wrapping around Spencer like an old, favorite quilt. Then he nipped sharply at Spencer's bottom lip and made him gasp. "So why don't we put off worrying fo' a bit and y' welcome y'r boy properly, hm?"

There were so many ways that Spencer could answer that. His eidetic memory easily pulled up many different times in the past when the two had celebrated a reunion after being apart. Spencer shivered under the onslaught of images and emotions that washed over him. There were so many things he could do, so many ways to respond to Remy's words. But the fight when they came in had put Spencer in the mood for something and he smiled at Remy in a way that had the other man immediately tensing for trouble. Remy wasn't fast enough, though. With a grin, Spencer dropped himself down, pulling his head free from Remy's hands and ending up in a half crouch. Then he used a move that Remy had been the one to teach him, gathering energy in his hands and using them to grab Remy's ankles and _yank_.

It was rather satisfying to watch the man hit the ground. But it was even more satisfying to call up a bit more energy and snag his wrists again. They ended with Remy once more bound with a band of energy holding his hands above his head. Only this time, he was stretched out on the floor instead of against the wall. Cheerfully, Spencer moved forward, tossing a leg on either side of Remy's hips. He didn't hesitate to reach out and snatch his sunglasses off his face. First, though, he easily manipulated the energy in the room until the overhead light was off and only the nightstand lamp was on. He didn't want to blind his light sensitive partner.

Remy didn't look the least bit bothered by his situation. He tested the band holding his wrists and then grinned up at Spencer. His devilish eyes were glowing in the low light of the room with open approval and that blatant appreciation he always wore when looking at Spencer. "Nice. Y'r getting faster, _mon bijou_."

"Or maybe you're getting slower." Spencer teased him.

That earned him a snort. "Or maybe Remy's got y' right where he wants y', so why bother fightin'?"

Chewing on his lip, Spencer looked down at the man underneath him, contemplating what to do. Remy was in his usual body armor. With his wrists bound it wasn't going to be as easy to get it off him. "I should've let you strip a little before I tripped you."

"Nah. It's better when y' gotta work fo' it." The hips underneath Spencer's gave a sensuous little roll that had Spencer sucking in a breath. Remy's grin grew a bit more smug. "So, whatcha gonna do, hm _bébé_? Y' got po' Remy at y'r mercy here. Whatcha gonna do wit' him?"

Oh talk about a loaded question. Spencer sat there for a moment and contemplated his options before he finally settled on something. When the idea came to him, he couldn't stop the grin that spread over his face.

Instead of reaching for Remy, the way he was sure his partner expected, Spencer instead reached for himself. The first thing he did was shed his sweater. Next, his fingers went to the buttons of his shirt. No vest or tie today, thankfully. He was relaxing here and his clothes reflected that. It was extremely satisfying to watch as Remy's eyes dropped down to Spencer's hands and heat flared there as he watched Spencer slowly unbuttoning his shirt. When all the buttons were undone, Spencer shrugged his shoulders and let the shirt fall.

Any other person and Spencer would've been feeling extremely self-conscious in that moment. With Remy, he didn't have to. He could feel Remy's lust and see the way his eyes took on that dark and dangerous glow that always gave the young genius the best kind of chills. Spencer's mouth quirked up in a small little smirk that was only a tiny bit smug. "If I can't get you out of your clothes, I figured I might as well get me out of mine."

Remy let out a low little growl when Spencer undid his belt and pulled it free. "How is it I always f'get what a damn _tease_ y' are?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He let his hands roam over his own skin. One thing he knew very well about Remy was just how much the man liked a show. It'd taken him a long time to get Spencer comfortable enough to do something like this for him. Being comfortable naked in front of Remy was one thing. That was always easy for him. How could it not be? Any time skin showed, he could see and feel the appreciation from Remy. Countless times the Cajun had shown that appreciation with his eyes and hands and mouth. But to be the only one exposed, to touch and tease himself the way he did when he was alone, while all the while those devil eyes watched him, that had taken some time and encouragement from Remy. It was a quick way to turn him on, though, and Spencer put that to use now. He let his hands roam over his body, tracing up his stomach the way that Remy always liked to do. He scratched the nails of his middle fingers over his nipples and gasped at the sharp sensation it sent zinging through him. Through half-closed eyes he watched Remy's face and enjoyed the heat that was in his gaze. It was like a caress all on its own.

"Look at y', such a wanton t'ing." Remy growled out at him. "Y' like touchin' y'rself like dat, Spencer-cher? Y' touch y'rself like dis when Remy aint dere? Pretend dat it's his fingers touchin' y' just de way y' like, his fingers pinchin' at y'r nipples till dey're all sore just how y' like it?"

The words wrapped around him and Spencer shuddered under the feel of them. He found his fingers moving, imitating what Remy was saying, and it drew a moan from him. " _Yes_."

" _Merde._ Y'r fuckin' beautiful like dis. All open an wantin' right dere in m' lap, drivin' me crazy. Y' drive me crazy like no one else, Spencer, so fuckin' gorgeous. _Mon beau garcon._ Let me see de rest of y', hm? Let me watch y'. Let me see how much y' missed me, _bébé_."

This had changed quite a bit from Spencer's original plans and he had to fight within himself to wrest back control. The flecks of energy in his eyes were crackling and sparking as he looked down at Remy through long lashes. He saw Remy was about to open his mouth again and he quickly laid a finger over his lips in a bid to silence him. Just the sound of his voice and the young genius knew he could be lost for hours. Watching his partners was a kink of Remy's—as well as about a hundred other things—but hearing his partner's talk to him was one of Spencer's and Remy knew that. He used it shamelessly against him. Words had always been important to Spencer and they were even more so in the bedroom. He loved to listen to Remy talk to him, telling him what to do, telling him how beautiful he was in that husky voice that always showed how much he wanted him, how loved he was. If Spencer wasn't careful, Remy's voice could easily distract him from his plans and he didn't want that.

"You keep talking like that and you're going to ruin my plans here, Rem." Spencer warned him.

Remy nipped at the finger over his lips and chuckled when Spencer hissed in pleasure and quickly drew his finger back. "I dunno, I kinda like where dis was goin'."

"Unless I'm mistaken, you're not planning on going anywhere anytime soon. That means we have plenty of time for you to play your games and enjoy yourself." Pressing a hand against Remy's chest, Spencer leaned forward over Remy, his hair coming down to make a small curtain around their faces. When he was close, he let himself give that sexy little smile that only Remy got to see. "Right now, it's my turn."

Remy's eyes widened briefly and a small, shuddered breath slid from him. " _Merde_."

That had Spencer letting out a pleased chuckle. He bit at Remy's bottom lip and then swiped his tongue over it to soothe the sting. "I don't have any supplies in here—I wasn't exactly planning on company. So I guess we'll have to make due."

Spencer drew in a breath to try and steady himself and then he sat up once more. He looked down at the clothes Remy wore and debated what he wanted to do. With Remy's hands held, undressing his top half wasn't exactly possible. He'd have to let his arms free to do that. But, he could work around that.

He scooted back just a bit until he was more straddling Remy's thighs than anything else. Then he let his hands settle down on his hips. Peeking up at him through his lashes, he watched Remy's face as he pulled off Remy's belt and tossed it to the side. That gone, he was free to slip his hands underneath the bottom of his top and finally find the bare skin he wanted. He caught the hem of Remy's top with his thumbs and held it as he slid his palms up Remy's sides, up and over his chest, pulling the top all the way up to his armpits and exposing all that delicious skin that was just begging to be touched. Who was he to deny that? Spencer bent his head down and flicked his tongue over Remy's nipple, pleased at the sharp breath he heard. As he nipped lightly with his teeth, he called up just the slightest amount of the electrical energy that was always inside of him and he let it tingle over his palms. Then he laid his hands against Remy's sides.

His partner moaned lowly and Spencer smirked. He knew how much Remy liked that feeling. The little tingles that the energy on Spencer's hands left in their wake, the warmth it created. Spencer closed his mouth around Remy's nipple and sucked, hard, while he let his hands roam.

" _Merde_!" Remy shouted hoarsely. Hopefully no one was near enough to this room to hear them. Remy was never quiet. He didn't give a damn who heard him. His body arched up and twisted to try and get more contact with everything that Spencer was doing to him. "Fuck, Spencer, y'r fuckin' mouth, y'r hands." He gave another hoarse shout as Spencer scraped his teeth over the nipple he'd been teasing.

Spencer released the abused nub and trailed little biting kisses across Remy's chest just to give the same treatment to the other side. He loved the sounds that were pouring past Remy's lips, the mixture of cursing and pleading in both English and French that grew more and more as Spencer slid his hands down to the top of his pants.

When Spencer drew back, he was pleased to see the marks already forming on the skin of Remy's chest, bites and bruises that would take a few days to fade. "You are by far the most beautiful being that I have ever seen." Spencer murmured. He felt Remy's pleasure and the little bit of embarrassment at that and just smiled.

He used his powers to call up some energy to help pull Remy's boots off. Then, with his hands he caught the top of Remy's pants and tugged on them while he scooted back, slowly drawing them off his body. Remy helped as Spencer's weight came off his legs. He drew each leg up, trying to hurry to pull them out of his pants. As soon as he was free, naked now from the chest down, he shamelessly let his legs fall to the ground, splayed open and proudly showing just how much Spencer had turned him on. It was a gorgeous sight. For a moment, Spencer wished he was artistic. This would be a beautiful painting. Remy looked like some sort of fallen God, or a gorgeous sacrifice, his body stretched out with his wrists pinned to the ground, spine arching ever so slightly to show off all that golden skin, legs splayed wide and erection proudly standing at attention. "Beautiful."

"Y' gonna just admire, or y' planning on getting back down here?" Remy asked huskily, one eyebrow arching up in a blatant dare.

"Sassy." Crawling forward just a bit, Spencer settled down on his knees between Remy's legs, his hands going to the Cajun's knees and lightly resting there.

Remy pressed his legs up against Spencer's hands in an open plea for more. "Y' like it when I talk to y'."

He couldn't exactly deny that. Instead, he just made a low humming sound that could've been agreement, or not, and he let his gaze run over the body held in front of him. All that skin and so much he could do. He slid his hands up Remy's thighs and then scratched his nails back down just the way he knew he liked. When he got back to his knees, he twisted his wrists and caught up behind Remy's knees, holding there as he pushed his legs up and out, opening him wide for Spencer's gaze. "Beautiful." He murmured again. "Can you stay like this? If I hold you here, can you stay comfortably like this?"

" _Oui. Oh, oui, bébé._ "

Spencer smiled. He called up a few more energy bands and used them to hold Remy at his knees, bracing and holding him there as effectively as any strap or harness one could buy. "Tell me if you start to hurt." That wasn't a request and they both knew it. This wasn't the first time that Spencer had held Remy down. While typically Remy was the more dominant of the two, there were times like this that Spencer let himself go, that he took control of both himself and Remy, and Remy absolutely loved it. It happened so rarely, he always enjoyed every second of it when it did.

Letting his hands trail back over Remy's thighs once more, Spencer turned his head and pressed a kiss just above Remy's knee, right above the little glowing band that held him in place. He kissed his way across the long line of his thigh, getting closer and closer to where he knew Remy wanted him, only to switch over and do the same to the other side.

There was no one's body that Spencer knew better than Remy's. He'd learned every inch of it time and time again and he enjoyed reacquainting himself with it now. With lips and tongue and teeth he re-familiarized himself with every part of Remy—except the part the Cajun wanted him at the most. He tasted legs and hips, sucking little bruises into the dip of Remy's hipbone. All the while Remy babbled above him in a stream of French and English that was hard to decipher through his thickening accent and the husky edge his voice took on. When Spencer paused to lick up the bit of precome that had dribbled down to Remy's stomach, the Cajun moaned. When he swiped his tongue over the leaking tip of his cock, that moan turned to a shout, and Spencer smirked. He held on to Remy's hips so he couldn't move and then swallowed him down in one swift, easy move until Remy was pressing against his throat. The low cry of " _Spencer!_ " was like music to his ears.

He held there a moment, letting his throat flutter around him, and then he drew back, pulling off completely only to start licking his way down to the very base of him. Spencer nosed past the wiry curls, drawing in the familiar scent of Remy's body wash, and curled his tongue around the soft flesh he found underneath. Then he went lower, flicking his tongue over that space just behind Remy's balls, a place that always drove him mad. Here, too, there was the scent of body wash mixed in with that scent that was pure Remy, and Spencer let out a low hum.

Much as he loved to listen to Remy talk when they were like this, Spencer himself was not a talker during sex. For someone who usually couldn't shut up in day to day life, he'd been teased a time or two for the way he seemed to lose his words in intimate moments. He didn't feel the need to talk here. Not when there was so much else he could be doing. Like letting his teeth scrape against the sensitive flesh, or suckling at Remy's balls just to make him cry out.

Remy, however, almost never stopped talking. "Ah, _merde_ , Spencer! _S'il tu plait,_ Spencer, _c'est si bon_. _Tu me rends fou!_ "

It took only a second for Spencer's brain to translate. He grinned as he moved back up and trailed his tongue over the underside of Remy's cock. "I want to drive you crazy." He _liked_ driving him crazy.

Just out of Remy's line of sight, Spencer slipped two fingers into his mouth, thoroughly wetting them. Remy had no idea what was coming until Spencer's lips closed around the head of his cock at the same time that one spit-slick finger circled around his entrance. Spencer tilted his head just enough that he could watch Remy's face as he pushed his finger slowly inside. He knew Remy liked it like this; that slight burn that came from pushing in too fast and not enough lube. He liked that burn and stretch that came with it. He looked beautiful now as he tipped his head back and let out a low, throaty moan. Spencer let his cock slip from his mouth and sat up to better watch while he pushed that first finger in as far as he could get it. Remy's hair was spilled out around his head, loose and tousled from how much he'd been tossing his head around, and there was a flush building all over. He was so damn beautiful.

Spencer could also feel how close he was getting already. Usually, he could last quite a while, but Spencer had been hitting all his buttons, deliberately doing all the things he knew would set him off. He'd pushed Remy to the edge and he was about to push him even more.

After a few thrusts, he slid his hand back out and watched Remy shudder when he slid two fingers in this time. The burn was just shy of too much, he could see. His empathy let him feel that Remy was sitting on the razor edge between the pain and pleasure of it just the way he liked. Spencer bowed his head once more and took Remy back into his mouth. It wouldn't take much more; just a bit longer now.

Spencer's own erection was pushing painfully against his pants and he moved his free hand to reach down and unhook his pants so that he could relieve the pressure and pull himself free. But then he brought his hand back up and ran it over Remy's trembling thigh, just resting there as he started to bob his head in time with the thrusts of his fingers. Remy's cries grew louder and louder and his English faded away completely until there was just the broken babble of French and the most delicious sounding moans. He knew it would take only one more thing to tip Remy over the edge. Spencer looked up at Remy's face as he swallowed down as much of him as he possibly could. Eyes locked on his partner's face, Spencer once more called up the little spark of energy on his hand right as he pressed up and crooked his fingers against Remy's prostate.

Remy's body strained up against his bonds and he screamed out his pleasure as his orgasm ripped through him and he spilled himself down Spencer's throat. The feedback that Spencer's empathy got was almost too much. He only managed to hold on by a thread, keeping his own orgasm back just long enough to let Remy finish his. Spencer pulled his fingers free from Remy's trembling body and released the bands that were holding him in place. Then Spencer was dropping his free hand down to fist over his own cock. It took just a few pulls before he was burying his face against Remy's hipbone and shuddering his way through his own orgasm. Above and around them, the electricity surged in the room, shattering the light bulbs in the room and plunging them into darkness.

For a long while the two of them just lay there, panting against each other as they both tried to catch their breath and come down from the high. Spencer's cheek rested against Remy's thigh, feeling the little tremors that ran through his muscles.

It was Remy who spoke up first. When he did, his voice was low and hoarse. " _Dieu,_ Spencer. If I'd known dat was de greetin' I'd get, I would've come t'see y' sooner."

"Mm." Spencer murmured. It was the best he could do.

There was another moment of quiet. Then, Remy chuckled. One of his hands came up to weakly flop against Spencer's head and pet a bit at his hair. "I hope y'r room is away from others, otherwise I t'ink we put on one helluva show."

Later on that might be something worth being embarrassed about. Right now, Spencer couldn't have cared less. His body felt loose limbed and relaxed in a way it hadn't for far too long. His earlier adrenaline and tension were long gone. He had just enough energy inside of him to pull himself up and crawl up Remy's body. He collapsed against his partner's side, one arm flung over him and his head pillowed on Remy's chest. The Cajun chuckled lowly and poked at Spencer. "C'mon, silent one. Y' may be comfortable, _mais_ Remy wants t' at least get his shirt off b'fore we pass out. An dere's dis really fuckin' comfy t'ing called a bed dat's only like, two damn feet away from us."

They were both trembling a little as they tried to get up right. Spencer felt a swell of pride when Remy actually stumbled, his legs still a little too wobbly to hold him up right. Remy caught the smug smile that ghosted over his lips and chuckled, shoving him lightly towards the bed, his chuckles growing when Spencer actually felt onto the bed.

In short order the two stripped out of the rest of their clothes, leaving them in piles on the floor, and they curled up together in the bed. Spencer ended up once more snuggled up against Remy's side, an arm and leg flung over him so that he could cling to his partner, his ear resting over Remy's heart. Remy wrapped an arm around his waist and tugged him in even closer. Spencer nuzzled in close and pressed a kiss against Remy's skin. "I'm glad you're here, Rem."

"I'll always be here when y' need me, _mon bijou_."

Spencer smiled happily and let himself sink into Remy's embrace. Tomorrow they could figure out who was after Spencer yet again and they would handle it, together, just like they always did. For now, he was happy to just fall asleep in the arms of the most important man in his world.


End file.
